


Raggiungere il cielo

by OrchideaFantasma



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Series, Sick!Seiji
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideaFantasma/pseuds/OrchideaFantasma
Summary: L'infanzia di Seiji non è facile, affidato a un nonno rigido e severo che a volte pretende troppo da lui.





	Raggiungere il cielo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dhely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhely/gifts).



> Scritta per l' **Easter Advent Calendar** del gruppo **Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart** [[LINK](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/)]  
> Prompt: LIBERO

Il rigido legno della spada tornò ad abbattersi sulla spalla del ragazzino, protetta solo dalla sottile stoffa di un kimono. Seiji si morse un labbro per trattenersi dal gemere.

«Ti ho detto che devi restare dritto, Seiji. La meditazione richiede una postura perfetta.»

La voce di suo nonno era profonda e severa, era l’unica sfumatura che Seiji avesse mai udito da lui. Quel pomeriggio, però, suonava più dura che mai, segno che l’uomo non era soddisfatto e la sua pazienza rischiava di venire meno.

Quella era la terza volta in pochi minuti che lo colpiva perché raddrizzasse le spalle e la schiena, che finivano per tornare a piegarsi contro la sua volontà. E lui di volontà ce ne stava mettendo quanta più possibile, ma…

«Non sei concentrato!» gli ripeté il nonno.

Ma lo era, si stava concentrando più di quanto avesse mai fatto, ma c’era troppo da tenere sotto controllo: i muscoli, il respiro, il dolore, l’equilibrio, e quel bruciore che gli pungeva la gola come piccoli aghi testardi. E il vento tra le pieghe del kimono, i brividi sulla pelle, il battito che a volte cresceva abbastanza da pulsargli nelle tempie. Ci stava provando, ce la stava mettendo tutta, si stava sforzando con ogni fibra del suo corpo perché il nonno potesse essere contento di lui, ma l’uomo continuava a ripetergli quelle tre parole con un tono che sapeva di biasimo e che riusciva a farlo sentire ancora più piccolo dei suoi sette anni.

_Non sei concentrato. Non sei concentrato!_

«Non è vero!»

L’espressione di rabbiosa ribellione rimase sul giovane volto solo per un istante, immediatamente congelata dallo sguardo che il nonno gli rivolse: incredulo e furioso allo stesso tempo.

Seiji sgranò gli occhi quando si rese conto di essersi permesso di alzare la voce con lui. Sentì la paura prendere il sopravvento.

«Non è vero?» tuonò l’uomo. «Allora qual è il motivo per cui continui a perdere la postura e l’equilibrio?»

Sembrava una domanda ma il tono era quello di un ordine. Un ordine a cui Seiji non poteva obbedire.

Abbassò lo sguardo e scosse appena la testa: non poteva dirlo, non lo avrebbe detto.

«Insolente e persino bugiardo, dunque!»

Il ragazzino riconobbe la sfumatura di emessa condanna in quelle parole. Per quell’intemperanza non se la sarebbe cavata con un rimprovero.

 

***

 

Quando la porta del seminterrato si chiuse, lasciandolo nella penombra illuminata solo da una finestrella posta a livello del giardino, Seiji trovò almeno quell’unico sollievo che il castigo poteva dargli in quel momento: lasciar andare i colpi di tosse che aveva ingoiato e trattenuto per tutto il tempo in cui era stato di fronte al nonno.

Non era di certo la prima volta che si trovava in quella cantina ma, per quanto non fosse mai stato un ambiente particolarmente tiepido, quel giorno gli sembrava gelido. Seiji era fin troppo abituato a quel tipo di freddo innaturale, sapeva di avere addosso la febbre.

Si rannicchiò contro la parete, stringendosi le ginocchia in cerca di un po’ di calore.

Tuttavia, non si pentiva di non aver parlato. Che il nonno lo credesse pure deconcentrato, insolente, persino bugiardo, sarebbe comunque stato meglio che confessare di essere di nuovo ammalato. Tutto sarebbe stato meglio di sentirlo dire nuovamente che suo nipote era troppo debole, troppo fragile per diventare il guerriero che lui voleva farne. Un’alzata di testa poteva essere punita e dimenticata, ma non essere degno del suo nome… quello avrebbe fatto di lui un fallimento.

Si massaggiò la spalla con una smorfia di dolore, scostando il kimono abbastanza per vedere i segni rossi lasciati dai colpi ricevuti. Provava sempre a non lasciarsi sfuggire gemiti in quelle occasioni, e almeno in questo era riuscito, quel giorno; adesso il bruciore si era fatto intenso, ma continuava a confondersi con il malessere che pervadeva tutto il suo piccolo corpo. Paradossalmente, questo lo rendeva più sopportabile.

Seiji si ricoprì la pelle arrossata e tossì ancora. A ogni colpo di tosse, sentiva il petto bruciargli.

Un miagolio improvviso attirò la sua attenzione verso la piccola finestra. Vide scivolare dentro, attraverso una fessura, un gatto dal lucido pelo scuro, eccettuate le zampe e la punta della coda, bianchi come la neve.

Il bambino sorrise e si alzò per andargli incontro. Quella era la sua unica compagnia, quando il nonno lo puniva chiudendolo nel seminterrato: era come se l’animale lo percepisse, e ogni volta s’infilava lì dentro e si aggirava per la stanza finché Seiji non aveva il permesso di uscire. A volte cercava le sue attenzioni per avere qualche coccola, altre volte si limitava a starsene lì con lui, rendendo meno freddo e triste quel luogo con la sua sola presenza.

Stavolta, però, fu Seiji ad andare in cerca di un contatto. Si chinò con cautela e allungò le braccia verso il gattino, che non si fece pregare e trotterellò da lui, lasciandosi prendere in braccio.

Il sollievo fu immediato, il corpo del micio emanava un tepore dolce che lenì per un momento i brividi di freddo del ragazzino. Seiji si sentì talmente confortato che rimase lì, seduto sotto la finestrella, il gatto acciambellato sul suo grembo e avvolto dalle sue piccole braccia che cercavano calore.

Le orecchie dell’animale fecero un pigro scatto quando il suono acuto di un uccello arrivò fino a loro. Seiji sollevò lo sguardo e, attraverso le sbarre della piccola finestra, i suoi occhi si posarono su uno spicchio di cielo. Era terso, senza una nuvola, e il volo degli uccelli ricamava ghirigori sull’azzurro intenso del tardo pomeriggio.

Era splendido. Il tempo prese a scorrere a un ritmo improvvisamente più dolce, mentre Seiji continuava a fissare quel pezzetto di infinito. Si trovò a galleggiare nella fantasia di trovarsi lì, di poter guardare ogni cosa da quel luogo senza confini, senza regole. Coloro che potevano raggiungere il cielo erano davvero fortunati: il cielo era serenità, pace. Era libertà. In quel momento, pensò che non avrebbe mai avuto desiderio più grande che quello impossibile di raggiungere il cielo e, in esso, essere libero.

Rimase a guardarlo finché l’azzurro non scivolò nel blu vellutato della sera. Quando si rese conto di essere arrivato a distendersi in terra e di quanto il freddo fosse aumentato, era già troppo stanco per muoversi, e il battito del suo cuore era diventato un martellare troppo forte contro le tempie. Si accorse che il gatto gli si era accostato al volto e lo stava leccando con gentilezza, e sollevò una mano per fargli una carezza sulla testa.

Chissà come doveva essere ricevere delle carezze… probabilmente ne aveva ricevute anche lui quando era più piccolo, ma erano svanite dalla sua memoria. Ed era molto tempo che non ne riceveva più.

Sentì il gatto accoccolarsi contro di lui mentre perdeva la sua battaglia per non chiudere gli occhi, ma prima di cedere alla stanchezza febbricitante, Seiji riuscì a stringerlo a sé e a scacciare la sensazione di cadere da solo nel buio.

 

***

 

Le voci giungevano ovattate al suo orecchio, le parole incomprensibili. Seiji sapeva solo che erano suo nonno e i suoi genitori a discutere, e riuscì a percepire la parola “medico”.

Socchiuse gli occhi e vide attorno a sé una versione annebbiata della sua stanza. Accanto al suo letto, c’era sua sorella maggiore che, come sempre quando il fratellino si ammalava, voleva giocare a fargli da dottoressa nonostante le sue proteste.

Infine si era arreso senza neppure accorgersene, dunque. Il nonno doveva averlo trovato steso a terra, e lui non si era neppure accorto di essere stato portato in casa.

Ora avrebbe dovuto affrontare altri medici, altri farmaci, altri sguardi delusi dalla sua debolezza.

Seiji si voltò dall’altra parte, si strinse addosso le coperte e chiuse forte gli occhi, tornando a cercare l’immagine di quell’azzurro infinito e aggrappandovisi mentre sentiva la febbre trascinarlo nuovamente nel sonno. Almeno nei sogni, forse, sarebbe riuscito a raggiungere il cielo.


End file.
